


A Groom's Thoughts I - King in the North

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Westerosi Weddings - ... what if they weren’t so bloody dangerous? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, implied Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark's thoughts the during the feast of his wedding to Roslin Frey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Groom's Thoughts I - King in the North

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the story with either Talisa or Jeyne depending on if you are more a fan of the TV series or the books.

He sat next to his new wife trying to enjoy his wedding.

The wedding that had been chosen for him...

The wife he had in exchange for a bridge...

 

He tried not to think of the woman he had nearly given it all up for...

No- it would be cruel to his new bride if he thought of another on the day of their wedding...

 

He tried.

 

He looked around the room.

 

He noticed his mother who gave him a sad smile...

... _She_ knew.

She was the only one who knew what he had planned to do ... what he had nearly done...

After Talisa had died from her illness, his mother had insisted that he go to the Twins, and strengthen his alliance with the Freys – especially since he needed them more than ever for his next battle.

... He knew what his mother truly feared: that he would fall again...fall for another maiden that wasn’t his betrothed... and actually go as far as break his word for her this time round.

... he hadn’t told her that there would be no woman like Talisa, she would be the only woman he would ever love... love enough to forget his vows... forget that bridge... forget his betrothed...

He looked once more at his wife. He gave her a soft smile, as she looked at him with nervous eyes.

With effort he spoke a few words to his bride, who in whispered a few words to him.

A shy girl. Definitely the prettiest of the Frey girls he had seen. But not Talisa.

He sighed.

Hopefully his mother was right: affection would grow in time.

 

It pained him to think about it, but even his mother had acknowledged it: his parents love had grown over time.

It shouldn’t surprise him though. Catelyn Tully had first been betrothed to Brandon Stark.

He thought of his father. He had heard the rumours as they had gone south. Ashara Dayne. Jon’s mother if they were to be believed.

He had heard with the tales of Ashara Dayne’s beauty. How the shy honourable Eddard Stark had danced with her at Harrenhaal. When Catelyn Tully was still betrothed to his older brother.

Had his father never stopped loving the lovely Ashara Dayne? Is that why he had kept Jon with him all this time. As a last reminder of the first woman he had loved?

Ashara Dayne. She had killed herself. Had it been because his father had married another, unable to break his vow for her? ...Or the fact that he had killed her brother?

But at least she had given him Jon.

He only had his memories to remind him of Talisa.

 

He continued to look around the room before his gaze then landed on Roose Bolton. He didn’t really look like he was enjoying himself either. The man wasn’t drinking, and only replied when the Blackfish talked to him.

On his other side was a rather large girl, possibly a year or two older than ... his _wife_.

Aye- he had heard that the Lord of the Dreadfort had also married one of the Frey girls. A half-sister to his own Frey wife.

 

His eyes then landed on Walder Frey. The man didn’t smile. He just had that constant scowl on his face. Though there did seem to be the glimmer of some in his eyes that wasn’t usually there. Triumph.

Next to him _his_ wife - his _eighth_ wife - sat. She was even more silent than his own wife. But who could blame her. Her husband could have been her great-grandfather.

He sighed.

There were worse fates than to have Walder Frey as a good-father and Roose Bolton and a good-brother.

 

He would stay a few days with his new bride, and then they would leave for Casterly Rock.

 


End file.
